


Once Upon a time...

by gemctf2



Series: Incomplete stories [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: This is eight shots of the human SOULs' background till the time when they fall into mount ebbot





	1. JUSTICE

The history of huamans and monsters... the village near mount ebbot is where powerful wizards moved in in case any monsters tried to get out, during this time it was a small village but it was barely sustaining because of how disorganised the village became when the wizards all past away, their descendants aren't any better either, the only decent one was the child of the STRENGTH SOUL, they had a child and hid them from the world, they have a gun for self defense and western culture was passed down from their family.

One day when the child was out hunting for food... the others found them... and killed their parent, in rage they killed most of them but in a rush grabbed a bunch of bullets and ran up to mount ebbot in instinct, they tripped and fall, their pursuers thought that they were a goner but Toriel just happened to check in and brought the child into Home.

JUSTICE thought that HOME was better than the surface, when Toriel told JUSTICE the story of monsters, JUSTICE wants to help the monsters because they all seem nice, so they went out to free them and from Toriel's story it seemed that Asgore and the Royal guards were told as bad guys in Toriel's stories.

So JUSTICE convince Toriel to let them go and then met Gretal, when she came apparently it made Toriel reconsider that outside is not a bad place after all and told JUSTICE to just seek Gretal out. They then walk to snowdin, since it was a peacful town they didn't kill anybody, they even got treated to a free stay at the inn.

Gretal meets up with JUSTICE at waterfall when they just left snowdin, she warns that there may be a few gangs in waterfall as it was a great hideout and advice them to avoid the echo flowers but instead of following, they went straight in, Gretal meets them at hotland too and told them about puzzles build by scientists, JUSTICE noticed that Gretal didn't like them very much so they planned on killing in the CORE.

They wished that Gretal would do much more than that, its like she is looking over them but lazy to do anything, either that or she is overconfident of them.

But not able to cope with what the 'mind breaker' reminded them of them being alone, they died in the judgement hall.


	2. KINDNESS

Magic was something KINDNESS was used to unlike their friends in the orphanage, magic in their terms is for nerds so only a few were fan of magic unfortunetely for their friend, she doesn't learn magic well but still think its cool, once the others bullied her and say that she is not special at all, she begged her friend to help her to do something great and annouce it to others, KINDNESS didn't want to show off but for their friend they did it for them and remembered a myth of mount ebbot, the story adults used to scare children, they then climb it.

But they didn't return alive and their friend is left alone, in the end all she needed was courage to do something that will eventually become special, she wonders everyday in her life where could have her friend gone and never lost hope that they survived and is now living underground with awesome, cool and cute beings instead of being eaten up by monsters.

Well the story is about half right. KINDNESS is a pacifist, sparing any monster despite the odds, but the odds aren't in their favor, it was too much for them and reached the judgement hall with only 1 hp and dying. Gretal regretted not being awake to guide the child.


End file.
